


Unfamiliar Greeting Customs

by FaeriMagic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: Find this work on:✿Tumblr✿





	Unfamiliar Greeting Customs

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [Tumblr](https://faerimagic.tumblr.com/post/143772560967/) ✿
> 
> * * *

“So apparently baring your teeth is a friendly greeting among humans.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“I am not quite sure. Perhaps they wish to demonstrate to display how they would make a good comrade.”  
“Do you mean that they wish to denote how they will defend each others’ backs through the sharpness of their canines?”  
“Yes, that must be it. That might also be why they participate in that strange molar stimulation every single day.”  
“I see. You know what, eggsibb? I was planning to meet a human later in a few squalls. Do you think my fangs look alright?”  
“I would suggest to open your mouth as wide as you can to show your qualities as a good eggsibb. One can never prune their scales too much.”  
“Thank you, eggsibb, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Later:

“Why are the humans squalling? Is this a good sign? Shall I join in their squallary? They are running away from me, perhaps they are inviting me to join their strange greeting customs. Here I go then, I will do my best.”

*horrific metallic screaching*

**Author's Note:**

> well this got out of hand


End file.
